Existing reader devices include a single imaging assembly configured to read a particular type of code. For example, one reader device may include an imaging assembly optimized to read barcodes printed on packaging; another reader device may include an imaging assembly optimized to read codes presented on a digital screen; yet another reader device may include an imaging assembly optimized to read direct part marking (DPM) codes. However, in some environments, the ability to read multiple types of code is required. Traditionally, one would have to carry around and switch between multiple reader devices to read the different types of codes. Accordingly, there is a need for a dual-mode reader and methods of reading DPM codes therewith.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.